Bad Girl
by Oncerbyheart
Summary: Belle tries to break away from the rules Rumpelstiltskin sets for her. So he punishes her for doing so. Rated M for Smut, One-Shot


Bad Girl

Description: Belle tries to break away from the rules Rumpelstiltskin sets for her. So he punishes her for doing so. Rated M for Smut, this is my first time doing this so please be gentle with the reviews.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of these characters. If I did things would be different.

First, it was tea cup; she watched his reaction as he saw her chip the cup. Belle saw a flicker of his anger towards her, but then he started acting kind and forgiving her of her mistake as long as she did not do it again. "If you break more of my stuff or break my rules you will be punished for it", he said threatening her. She was somewhat scared to see what he would, knowing he is the dark one and that he has the power to do it without the guilt. But right beside the fear she had there was also the desire she felt to see what he could do.

The days went on as she continued on thinking about the night, she was trying to figure out what would happen, she came to the conclusion that to find break the rules her master has set to find out what he would do to her.

The next day she was cleaning the grand dining room and Rumpelstiltskin was spinning away while she was dusting. Belle decided to knock over a glass cup with the feather duster she had in her hand. As it hit the floor and shattered into a million pieces Rumpelstiltskin looks up at her with a spark of anger in his eyes. Suddenly, her body shook with anticipation as he strode over to her.

"Did you forget what I told you the other night about breaking my stuff, dearie?" he questioned her. Belle looked him in the eye and responded, "of course not, master". "Then why did you break another cup of mine? Also, you have not changed any of the sheets in my bed, and you forgot to sweep under the tables." She looked up at him with her big brown eyes, "well maybe I wanted to see what that punishment was that you threatened me with", she said in an innocent way.

"Dearie, you're about to find out" and then Rumpelstiltskin began roughly kissing her mouth. Belle moaned into his and he took advantage of the opportunity and added his tongue to the kiss. As their kisses deepen she wrapped her arms around his neck and his down on her waist. Rumpelstiltskin mouth left Belle's and trailed down her jawline to her ear and he began to whisper; "Now for the start of your punishment, I want you to strip for me and get on your knees."

Belle began tugging at the laces of her corset and tore it off, and then she slowly took of her shirt as Rumpelstiltskin leaned against the wall watching his eyes not leaving Belle. She took of the rest of her clothing and was on her knees in an instant. Rumple walked up to and grasped her by her hair, "now I want you to undo my pants and well I think you know what to do then, dearie." She saw his eyes grow darker with lust has her hands shook when she undid the laces. She pulled down his leather pants and saw just how hard he was. Belle began moving her hands up and down his shaft slowly. A growl escaped his lips and his hands that held her hair pulled her face to him. She opened her mouth as his tip touched her lips. Her tongue started playing with the tip. Rumple had enough of her game and shoved the rest of him into her hot wet mouth. She began to choke as she was taken by surprise.

"This is your punishment for not obeying my rules," he said as she was able to stop choke and was able to gain the control. In an instant she was sucking him in quickly, and he started moaning. Working his hips to push farther into her hot sweet wet mouth, she moaned that vibrated his cock. He lost control; he shoved himself farther down her throat, pulling at her hair to keep her vibrating. With one last shove in her mouth his came undone, she swallowed his release.

He took himself out of her mouth and straightened himself up before looking back down at Belle. "That is the end of your punishment. Get dressed go wash out your mouth, and get back to cleaning." She started dressing, "Oh and next time you want to break the rules I won't be as gentle." After saying that he left her alone in the, she began smiling to herself. She thought to herself that she'll have to break the rules often because she enjoyed her punishment.

AUTHOR NOTE: Well this was my first try; I hope you guys liked it. I wanted Rumpelstiltskin to be rough with Belle just because I think that is something that there need to be more of on here. Thank you for all who reads this.(:


End file.
